


How To Say...

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There are different ways to say I love youStanley and Lefou go through several during a stressful time hiding their feelings in front of foreign emissaries
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), Lumiere/Plumette (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	How To Say...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



There were foreign emissaries in the castle. They came from several different countries and there was even one from those colonies in the Americas that had defected from the English. They had been here for the last two weeks, discussing trade agreements and peaceful transportation between lands.

It had been utter hell. Lefou and Stanley had been forced to sleep in separate rooms to avoid attracting unwanted attention to themselves. Jeanne-Marie stayed with Plumette who spoiled the girl in compensation. Stanley couldn’t wear any of their skirts or dresses and the idea of makeup on a “servant” was laughable. 

The couple comforted themselves by whispering I love yous to each other behind closed doors. Their voices were muffled by the wood but the love was there and it was enough for them.

It also didn’t help that Stanley had drawn their sword on the one from the Americas when they made a comment about purchasing their mother after hearing her sing. The others had acted quickly, Lumiere stepping in front of the emissary while Lefou and Chapeau quickly dragged Stanley out of the room. Lumiere waved the event away, telling the man that Stanley had served in a militia and suffered from random bouts of anger from the experience.

They were leaving this evening and it was as if the entire castle was holding its breath for them to go. Stanley stood bitterly at the top of the steps, leaning against the railing and glaring daggers at the emissary that had insulted their mother. Their one hand played over the hilt of their sword and they dearly wished they could have gotten one blow in before they had been stopped.

“Hey…”

Stanley looked up as a hand touched the small of their back and they sighed, gently bumping their forehead against Lefou’s in greeting. “Chouchou…”

“It’s finally over, hm? Now everyone can go back to the way they’re supposed to be,” Lefou said as he rubbed their back.

“Even the prince had to play pretend for these people,” Stanley muttered. “Hearing him shout and reprimand people again was...it just brought back memories from before the curse.”

“That’s how politics are. It’s the same in the military. Politics and closing your eyes to reality gets you through the day.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

Stanley clicked their teeth together softly, narrowing their eyes as the emissaries started to leave. “Lefou, I love you,” they said, making sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lefou saw a few heads turning to look at them. For a brief moment he remembered that execution he had seen and he shuddered. “Stanley?”

“I love you!” Stanley said, louder this time. “I love you and I want everyone to know I love you! This is France! This is  _ our _ home! Anyone who disagrees can argue about it with my blade!”

Lumiere couldn’t help but laugh as Stanley swept Lefou into their arms. He had been forced to stay away from Plumette and the experience left him feeling bitter too. “They are correct, monsieurs! Now that all of the talks and deals have been signed...you can take yourselves out of our presence. Go jump in a lake or something perhaps!”

“I love you, Stanley!” Lefou laughed, shouting it at the other. The two kissed over and over again between declarations of love, the words becoming nothing but a senseless babble between kisses.

Cogsworth slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned to himself. He was going to have to work so hard to smooth this all over. He glanced over and looked at the scandalized faces and he allowed himself a hidden laugh before putting his mask back on to perform his job. 

From then on the prince made a new rule; no one had to hide themselves just for foreign dignitaries and emissaries. They could talk all they want but this was their home and his castle.

He still banned Stanley from challenging people to duels. There had to be  _ some  _ order after all.


End file.
